Castle On The Hill : Karmanami
by Efsatmar Enn
Summary: Perjalanan Karma ke hutan yang membuatnya menemukan seorang penyihir cantik dan manis. "Kuharap begitu. Karena aku sangat menunggu momen dimana bisa menjadikanmu dayangku Ukebane!"/'Penyihir.'/" Karena aku seorang penyihir!"/


**Ansatsu Kyoshitsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn : OOC, Typo(maybe), etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karma merasa bosan dengan kehidupannya, sungguh. Belajar, belajar dan belajar. Entah itu tentang tata negara, ilmu perang, tata krama, martabat, atau apalah itu. Ia bosan. Dirinya bukanlah pribadi yang suka diikat dengan peraturan. Ia orang dengan jiwa bebas. Raga dan jiwanya ingin berkelana menjelajahi alam, menemukan hal baru yang belum pernah ia lihat, bersentuhan dengan alam, mengalir mengikuti arus sungai.

Hal-hal seperti itulah yang didamba olehnya yang sedari kecil hidup dalam kemegahan istana. Berlaku layaknya pangeran yang bertata krama, baik, bijaksana. Itu bukanlah dirinya. Ia akui ia tampan. Ia tak menampik fakta dirinya jenius, menguasai berbagai macam hal bukan mustahil dilakukannya. Dia juga tak masalah bersikap santun selama pertemuan penting. Semua tentangnya sudah memenuhi kriteria seorang pangeran mahkota.

Tapi, bukan itu yang diinginkannya.

Karma bersyukur dia harus mempelajari ilmu berburu dan bertarung. Hanya kedua hal itulah yng disukainya. Keduanya pula yang terus menyelamatkannya dari rasa bosan.

Hei, jangan pikir hidup di istana itu menyenangkan. Dilihat dari luar memang iya. Bergelimang harta, dihormati, dipuja, hidup terjamin, siapa yang tidak ingin? Tapi itu hanya satu sisi saja. Sisi lainnya hanyalah sebuah penjara berlapis emas. Hal ini itu yang harus dilakukan, ini itu yang dilarang, pelajaran ini, pendidikan itu, semuanya menjemukan.

Bahkan saat menghadiri pesta kerajaan di luar pun suasana tetap tak beda jauh. Hanya semua hiruk pikuk tentang istana yang akan ditemui. Entah itu kerja sama, persiapan perang bahkan hingga perjodohan.

Karma tidak lupa, ia sudah beratus kali menolak dijodohkan dengan siapa pun. Ia berdalih akan menemukan sendiri pasangan hidupnya atau ia akan mengancam tidak akan meneruskan tahta kerajaan. Karma bukan orang bertipe gila harta yang takut akan kehilangan semua itu. Ia berpikiran terbuka. Kebahagiaan tidak diukur dengan harta, tapi dari apa yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Pangeran itu berpendapat dirinya akan bebas andai saja tidak menjadi seorang putra mahkota. Tapi, ia juga bukan orang yang lalai. Dirinya tidak akan membiarkan saudara-saudara ayahnya yang lain, yang gila harta dan tahta itu berkuasa seenak perut. Meski enggan Karma merasa dirinya bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan kerajaannya.

Tapi sekali-kali melarikan diri dari rutinitas menjemukan itu tidak apa kan?

Kabur misalnya.

"Dimana Pangeran Karma? Pertemuan dengan Kerajaan Utara akan segera dimulai. Kemana perginya dia?"

"Maafkan kami, kami sudah mencari ke setiap sudut istana tapi kami tidak menemukannya," jawab seorang prajurit mewakili seluruh rekannya pada perdana menteri. Kepala prajurit itu menunduk untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat.

Sang perdana menteri menghela nafas panjang. "Sepertinya aku harus memberikan alasan lagi pada raja. Aku sangsi, bagaimana orang macam pangeran bisa melanjutkan tahta," ucapnya. "Kalian, kembali berjaga."

"Siap!"

Karma menyeringai dan terkekeh dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya pada atap dan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal.

"Tenang saja Oji-san, aku akan meneruskan tahta dengan cara yang baik. Menurut versiku, tentu saja." Karma menggerakkan tangannya seolah menggapai sesuatu di udara. "Tapi, untuk sekarang aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Aku adalah Akabane Karma, bukan pangeran mahkota."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu itu Bakabane. Sekarang turun dan pergi ke ruang pertemuan. Sana!" Seseorang dari samping yang tiba-tiba datang mendorong bahu Karma menggunakan kaki.

"Woi, woi, apa yang kau lakukan baka? Kau mau membunuhku?!" Karma berseru geram. Hampir saja tubuhnya menggelinding dan terjun bebas dari atap. Untung saja keseimbangan tubuhnya bagus berkat latihan.

Karma berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bajunya. "Terabaka apa yang kau lakukan? Aku ini pangeran, kau hanya panglima bawahan raja," ujar Karma kesal. Ia memandang sinis pemuda berseragam prajurit lengkap kecuali penutup kepala itu.

"Hah? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Atau kau sudah pikun Karma?" Terasaka berkata sarkastik. "' _Aku adalah Akabane Karma, bukan putra mahkota.'_ Seingatku aku tadi dengar kata-kata seperti itu."

Karma mendengus dan bersungut-sungut mendengar Terasaka membalikkan kata-katanya dengan meniru nadanya. Rasanya ia ingin mendorong panglima muda itu jatuh ke bawah.

"Urusai Terabaka!"

"Jangan seenaknya mengganti namaku Bakabane."

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri gorila."

"Ngaca dong pangeran kurang gizi."

Karma mendelik pada panglima andalan kerajaan itu, yang meski masih muda performanya tidak bisa diremehkan. Enak saja ia dibilang kurang gizi. Tubuhnya hanya langsing.

"Kenapa jadi begini. Cepat ke ruang pertemuan!" Terasaka menarik kerah baju Karma agar bergegas.

"Iya, iya. Lepaskan bajuku, aku bisa sendiri." Karma menyentak tangan pemuda kekar itu. Ia kemudian melompat turun dari atap. "Lihat saja Terabaka, kau orang pertama yang akan kupecat saat jadi raja nanti," teriak Karma sambil berlari.

"Akan kutunggu Bakabane!"

.

.

.

Karma menatap bintang-bintang di langit sambil berbaring di atas atap kamarnya. Mata merkurinya jeli mencari berbagai rasi bintang di angkasa. Jarinya mengikuti rangkaian bintang yang membentuk sesuatu itu. Seoalah sedang menggambar di udara.

"Bosan kau Karma?" sahut sebuah suara.

Karma menoleh malas ke sampingnya, dimana seorang pemuda sudah duduk dan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. "Setan kau Terasaka. Hentikan kebiasaanmu muncul secara tiba-tiba."

Terasaka tertawa ringan. "Gomen, gomen, itu sudah jadi keahlianku," ujarnya berbangga diri.

Karma hanya menanggapinya dengan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kenapa tidak melarikan diri saja. Biasanya kan juga begitu?"

"Malas."

"Tidak mau berburu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau malas di istana, tapi kuusulkan berburu juga tidak mau."

"Usulkan sesuatu yang menarik."

"Menjelajah hutan? Bilang saja kau ingin lebih mengenal daerah kekuasaan kerajaan. Mudah kan?"

"Harus dengan pengawal Terasaka. Aku ingin pergi sendiri."

Terasaka memukul kepala Karma main-main. Tapi cukup terasa untuk pangeran muda itu, dia mengaduh sambil mengusap kepala merahnya. "Kau terlalu meremehkan panglima muda nan tampan ini."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin muntah mendengarnya, tapi kau punya ide apa?"

"Aku senang saat kau merasa membutuhkanku."

"Katakan saja cepat!"

"Baik, Yang Mulia Pangeran Karma," gurau Terasaka. "Biar aku yang akan menemanimu," lanjutnya.

"Kupikir kau sudah dengar apa yang tadi kukatakan. Kubilang aku ingin pergi sendirian."

"Aku meragukan kejeniusanmu pangeran." Terasaka menekankan pada kata pangeran. "Aku akan menemanimu, tapi hanya sampai hutan. Selanjutnya aku akan pergi berlibur selama kau berkelana. Kau tinggal menjemputku saat kau kembali. Mudah kan?"

Karma terbangun dari posisi tidurannya. "Kau jenius Terasaka. Tidak percuma kau bergaul denganku selama ini."

"Yah, apalah itu. Katakan saja pada raja, yang lain biar aku yang urus."

"Kurasa kau yang paling bahagia Terasaka?"

"Terlihat jelas kah?" Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Aku juga bosan. Sudah kurencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari."

"Aku sudah menduga kalau ini hanya untuk keuntunganmu."

"Jangan lupkan bagianmu juga Bakabane Karma."

"Aku ingin lihat reaksi ayah melihat marga kesayangnnya diplesetkan."

Terasaka menyeringai tidak takut. "Aku juga ingin tahu itu Karma. Kau sendiri tahu, dia lebih memercayaiku ketimbang dirimu."

"Mungkin kaulah yang anak raja sebenarnya."

"Kuharap begitu. Karena aku sangat menunggu momen dimana bisa menjadikanmu dayangku Ukebane."

Karma memiting leher Terasaka dengan salah satu tangannya. Keduanya bergulat di atas atap.

Karma bersyukur ada seseorang seperti Terasaka yang tidak tunduk padanya di istana. Pemuda berstatus panglima itu bergerak sesuai kemauannya. Pertahanan kerajaan dibawah kontrolnya selalu aman terkendali, meski ia baru seumur jagung menjabat posisi itu menggantikan ayahnya yang pensiun. Meski tidak terlalu pandai, ia sosok pekerja keras yang pantang menyerah.

Bagi Karma keberadaan Terasaka adalah sebagai rekan dan sahabat. Kelak ia akan menjadikan panglima itu sebagai orang kepercayaannya saat tahta sudah dipangkuannya. Kombinasi mereka berdua akan sangat bagus.

.

.

.

"Kau mau istirahat sebentar Karma?"

Karma mengamati lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia dan Terasaka sudah sampai di dalam hutan. Ia mengenali tempat itu karena memang sering berburu di sana. Karma turun dari kudanya. Dan itu dianggap sebagai persetujuan oleh Terasaka.

Mereka berdua mengikatkan tali kekang kuda di batang pohon. Keduanya memilih pohon yang rindang untuk berteduh. Terasaka mengeluarkan bekal yang mereka bawa dari istana. Mereka berniat makan lalu tidur siang barang beberpa saat. Melemaskan otot-otot tubuh yang harus dipaksa menunggangi kuda dalam kecepatan cepat.

Mereka tidur bersisian dengan akar pohon sebagai bantal. Busur dan anak panah diletakkan di samping tubuh mereka bersama pedang. Sementara belati tetap dibiarkan menggantung di pinggang mereka dalam keadaan tersarung. Keduanya sudah terlatih kalau-kalau ada musuh yang menyerang tiba-tiba. Tidur pun mereka sangat waspada.

Srak. Srak.

Baik Karma maupun Terasaka langsung bangkit dari tidurnya saat sebuah suara terdengar di telinga mereka. Keduanya langsung sigap meraih pedang yang tadi tergeletak. Mereka menunggu seseorang keluar dari semak-semak dengan kuda-kuda siap bertarung.

Srak.

Seseorang keluar. Namun bukan orang dengan pedang di tangan atau pun busur panah yang siap melesat. Hanya seorang wanita yang masih muda dengan pakaian serba hitam yang keluar. Rambutnya juga cukup berantakan karena keriting dan mengembang. Kantung matanya hitam dan tebal. Karma dan Terasaka berpikiran sama saat melihatnya.

Penyihir.

Wanita itu memandang mereka, membuat keduanya semakin bergidik.

"Jangan salah mengiraku sebagai penyihir."

'Itu semakin membuatmu terlihat seperti penyihir,' batin Karma.

'Dia membaca pikiranku?'

"Aku tidak membaca pikiranmu."

Terasaka berjengit. "Kau benar-benar membaca pikiranku!" tunjuknya.

"Aku tidak melakukannya." Dia berucap dingin.

"Siapa kau?"

"Tidak penting siapa aku. Apa yang kalian lakukan di hutan ini?"

"Kami hanya jalan-jalan," jawab Karma.

Wanita itu melangkah mendekat. "Tidak ada yang menarik di hutan ini untuk kalian jelajahi. Lebih baik pergi ke barat daya, hutan di sana lebih indah."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Giliran Terasaka yang bertanya.

"Aku pengembara."

"Bukan penyihir?" ceplosnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum–yang lebih mirip seringaian. "Ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau di timur laut ada sebuah kastil tua. Orang-orang tidak pernah mampir ke sana kalau melewatinya. Mereka percaya kastil itu ditinggali oleh seorang penyihir," ucap wanita itu misterius.

"Itu bukan kau?"

Wanita itu menatap Terasaka lama. Pemuda itu bergidik merinding.

"Aku Kirara. Seorang paranormal. Mau kubacakan masa depanmu?"

Karma dan Terasaka sweatdrop mendengar nama wanita itu. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan penampilannya.

"Kurasa tidak perlu err... Kirara-san."

"Baiklah Kirara-san, kami akan pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Sebaiknya kaujugak. Karena cuacanya mendung, mungkin akan turun hujan."

Kirara memandang awan. "Pengetahuanmu rendah Pangeran. Hujan tidak akan turun."

Karma terperangah. Dari mana dia tahu dirinya pangeran? Karma tidak ambil pusing.

"Terasaka kita berpisah di sini. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Yah, aku akan pergi ke desa di seberang hutan ini. Kau bisa menemuiku di sana," balas Terasaka. Ia menuju kudanya dan melepaskan tali kekangnya setelah memakai kembali semua senjata dan perlengkapannya.

"Tunggu."

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku menumpang ke desa seberang? Aku harus menemui seseorang di sana."

Terasaka bukan seorang pecundang yang akan meninggalkan seorang wanita di tengah hutan meski ia risih dengnnya. "Baiklah. Cepat naik."

Setelah nyaman duduk di atas kuda Terasaka menarik tali kekangnya. Membuat kuda berwarna coklat kehitaman itu meringkik.

"Aku duluan Karma. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Pangeran!"

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Kuda itu berlari menjauh meninggalkan debu yang berterbangan di udara. Setelah pemandangan kuda itu menghilang dari jarak pandang Karma, pangeran itu langsung menyiapkan diri untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menjelajah hutan.

.

.

.

Karma menatap sebuah kastil tua tak terawat di depannya. Kastil itu terlihat mengerikan dari luar. Beberapa bagian atapnya berlubang. Dinding-dindingnya juga sudah ada yang terkikis angin dan hujan.

"Kastilnya benar ada. Wanita itu tidak berbohong."

Karma turun dari kudanya dan menuntun hewan tunggangannya itu memasuki halaman kastil. Karma mengikatkan tali kekangnya pada sebuah pasak yang tertanam di tanah. Karma berjalan mengitari kastil itu. Ia terkejut saat melihat asap keluar dari sebuah lubang di atap.

" _Ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau di timur laut ada sebuah kastil tua. Orang-orang tidak pernah mampir ke sana kalau melewatinya. Mereka percaya kastil itu ditinggali oleh seorang penyihir."_

Kata-kata Kirara kembali terngiang di telinga Karma. Dia tidak takut tapi malah semakin penasaran. "Apakah benar-benar ada penyihir di sini?" Karma memperhatikan sekeliling. "Akan kupastikan sendiri."

Karma berjalan memasuki kastil tua tersebut.

Dinding-dindingnya sudah kusam saat ia memasukinya. Perabotannya berantakkan kemana-mana. Sarang laba-laba dan tikus sering Karma temui sepanjang ia menjelajah kastil itu. Tidak ada penerangan kecuali sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat lubang-lubang di atap. Udara di dalam juga sangat pengap.

Banyak ruangan di kastil tua itu. Barang-barangnya juga bukan dari kalangan biasa, semuanya dari tembaga, perak atau emas pilihan. Sayang kondisinya sudah tidak terawat. Anehnya tidak ada sebuah lukisan pun yang ditemui Karma. Tidak ada lukisan siapa pemilik kastil ini.

Karma membuka sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu penuh dengan buku-buku–sebuah perpustakaan. Karma mengernyit aneh dengan kondisi ruangan itu. Berbeda dari ruangan lain, perpustakaan ini lebih bersih dan rapi. Bahkan tidak ada debu di sebuah buku yang iseng ia tarik dari raknya. Beberapa buku yang dibiarkan terbuka di atas meja semakin menguatkan pendapat Karma kalau ada yang meninggali kastil ini.

Karma mengamati. Ia melihat ke balik rak buku yang sangat penuh. Ada pemandangan yang mengejutkannya.

Ruangan itu tertata rapi dan bersih. Ada perapian yang menyala. Juga sebuah tungku dengan kuali besar yang mendidih di atasnya. Seseorang tengah mengaduk sesuatu dalam kuali itu. Seseorang dengan jubah ungu tua dan topi kerucut yang panjang.

Karma terkesiap. 'Penyihir?'

Seseorang itu berbalik. Lagi-lagi Karma terkejut. Bukannya wanita tua dengan hidung mancung dengan pipi yang sudah peot yang dilihatnya. Bukan pula wanita dengan rambut keriting acak-acakkan yang memegang tongkat sihir yang ditemukannya. Melainkan seorang gadis mungil yang terlihat tenggelam dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Gadis itu mengenakan sesuatu di matanya.

Karma diam mengamati apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Si gadis menuangkan sesuatu ke dalam kuali besar yang mendidih itu. Karma tidak tahu apa itu karena warnanya hijau aneh. Gadis itu hendak meletakkan botol bekas cairan tadi tapi ia malah menjatuhkannya karena buku besar yang dipegangnya hampir jatuh.

Prang!

Botol kaca itu pecah.

"Aduh, kenapa buku ini berat sekali? Botolku pecah lagi karenanya." Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang dihiasi surai biru keunguan yang dikepang dua. Tapi hal itu justru membuatnya menjatuhkan topi di kepalanya dan mengenai wadah yang terbuat dari perak dan membuatnya jatuh.

Gadis itu menggerutu.

"Dasar ceroboh," bisik Karma. Ia tersenyum melihat semua itu.

Karma masih memperhatikan. Gadis itu membereskan pecahan botolnya dan mengembalikan wadah yang jatuh tadi. Ia menengok ke kuali besar. Mengaduknya beberapa kali sebelum mematikan api di tungku itu.

"Akhirnya selesai!" ucapnya.

Karma mengerutkan alis. "Apa yang dia buat?" Karma sibuk berpikir sendiri.

"Siapa di sana?"

Penyihir itu berbalik ke arah Karma dan berjalan mendekat. Ia membawa pengaduk yang tadi digunakannya di tangannya.

Karma merutuki dirinya karena ketahuan. Ia menyalahkan perapian yang memantulkan bayangannya. Karma memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyinnya.

"Halo," sapanya ragu-ragu.

Gadis penyihir itu mengamatinya lama sambil mengcungkan pengaduk kayu pada Karma. "Siapa kau?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Aku pengembara yang kebetulan mampir."

"Bohong. Kau pangeran kan?"

Karma melunturkan senyumannya. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Gadis penyihir itu tersenyum senang. "Karena aku seorang penyihir."

'Kebetulan. Tebakanku benar.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku penyihir."

"Aku punya nama. Namaku Okuda Manami."

Karma berjalan mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan menyihirmu."

Karma menahan tawa. "Tapi itu hanya pengaduk sup."

Okuda memerah. "Ini buatanku sendiri!"

"Jangan berbohong Okuda-san. Kau tidak punya tongkat sihir. Tapi jangan berpikir kau akan bisa menyihirku menjadi kodok atau batu."

Okuda memberi senyum manis pada Karma. Pangeran itu merasa berdebar melihat senyumannya. Dentum jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ada apa denganku?" gumamnya.

"Ne, pangeran. Sebaiknya segera pergi dari kastil ini. Ini bukan tempat yang aman untukmu, jadi kembalilah ke istana," kata Okuda. Ia melipat kedua tangnnya di dada.

"Siapa kau berani memerintahku?"

"Aku pemilik tempat ini. Kau tidak punya kekuasaan di sini."

"Oh ya?" Karma meremehkan gadis penyihir itu. Ia pikir menggodanya sedikit akan menyenangkan.

Tapi di luar dugaannya, gadis itu justru balas menantangnya. Ia mengambil sebuah peta dan menggelarnya di hadapan Karma.

"Lihat!" Ia menunjuk sebuah daerah di peta. "Ini adalah bukit tempat kastil ini berdiri. Lalu ini," Okuda menunjuk daerah yang lebih luas, "adalah daerah kekuasaan kerajaanmu. Bukit ini tidak termasuk ke dalam kerajaan mana pun. Itu karena akulah pemilik kastil dan bukit ini."

Karma hanya mampu diam karena gadis itu benar.

"Jadi... Pangeran yang mulia, kupersilahkan pergi dari tempatku," ujar Okuda tanpa menutup-nutupi nada mengusir.

"Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi karena kelaparan."

Okuda memberengut sebal. "Kalau aku tidak menginginkan kau pergi aku tidak akan melakukan ini."

"Melakukan apa?"

Pertanyaan Karma terjawab saat gadis penyihir itu membawa senampan nasi, sayur, lauk pauk dan buah ke hadapannya. Air putih juga tidak lupa.

"Ini untukku semua?"

"Aku juga butuh makan pangeran."

"Oh." Karma mengamati wajah gadis penyihir yang terlalu manis jadi penyihir itu intens. "Hei, benda apa yang kau pakai di matamu?"

Okuda mendongak. "Ini namanya kaca mata. Alat yang digunakan untuk membantu penglihatan karena mata yang kurang baik. Sekarang makan dan jangan banyak tanya." Okuda memerintah. Ia memakan masakan buatannya dengan lahap. Karma tersenyum melihat cara makannya.

Okuda juga yang membereskan semuanya sementara Karma melihat-lihat ruangannya. "Hei, apa kau sudah lama hidup di sini penyihir? Kau benar-benar masih muda atau kau menggunakan mantera pada dirimu agar kelihatan muda?"

Okuda tidak membalas. Ia sibuk mencuci piring kotor di bagian ruangan lain. Ruangan itu sangat luas. Kamar tidur, ruang kerja, dapur dan tempat santai berada di satu ruang dan hanya disekat menggunakan kain.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi penyihir? Apa yang kau lakukan sebagai penyihir?"

"Berhenti mangataiku penyihir! Aku bukan penyihir!" sanggah Okuda. Ia menatap kesal Karma.

Karma terkejut. Penampilan gadis itu sangat penyihir. Bagaimana ia mengaku kalau dirinya bukan penyihir?

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Terserah padamu. Yang jelas aku bukan penyihir. Aku manusia biasa. Aku terkunci dalam ruangan ini selama lima tahun."

Karma terkesiap. Tanpa sadar bibirnya berucap, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Saat itu sedang perang. Kastil dalam keadaan terdesak. Kedua orang tuaku memyembunyikanku di ruangan rahasia ini. Aku terkunci di dalamnya selama lima tahun. Setelah berusaha aku berhasil membuka pintu rahasia yang menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan perpustakaan. Dan aku sudah mendapati kastil dalam keadaan begini. Jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak diketahui orang-orang bahwa aku masih hidup."

"Tapi mereka tahu kau ada."

"Ada yang membantuku menyamarkan keberadaanku."

Karma langsung teringat akan wanita yang ditemuinya bersama Terasaka di hutan. "Kirara..."

"Kau juga mengenal Kirara?" tanya Okuda antusias.

Karma menggeleng. "Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. Dia yang memberi tahuku soal tempatmu."

Okuda menatap Karma serius. "Tolong jangan beri tahukan tentangku pada siapa pun."

"Kenapa?"

"Orang-orang bisa datang ke sini. Aku sendirian, tidak akan ada yang membantuku jika ada yang berniat jahat."

Karma mengangguk. "Kau benar," gumamnya. "Baiklah. Tapi dengan syarat," ucap Karma.

"Syarat?" ulang Okuda.

"Ya. Kau harus membiarkan aku menginap di sini untuk beberapa hari."

.

.

.

Karma mengikuti gadis berkepang yang ditemuinya di kastil mencari bahan makanan di hutan. Sudah dua hari ia menghabiskan waktu di kastil itu. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. Karma hanya membantu gadis itu dalam mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Di luar dugaan, gadis itu mahir di berbagai bidang. Karma bahkan diajari cara membedakan tanaman obat dan beracun, cara membaca cuaca, dan menjebak hewan.

"Ne Okuda-san, masih seberapa jauh?" tanya Karma dari belakang. Ia membawa beberapa sayuran di tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi sampai. Kalau kau tidak kuat, kau boleh menungguku di sini atau kembali ke kastil. Biar aku yang mencari jamurnya sendiri," jawab Okuda. Ia sibuk menyingkirkan daun-daun yang menutupi jalannya.

Karma memutar bola matanya. Mana mungkin dia berhenti atau kembali. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki akan jatuh. "Memang seberapa spesial jamur itu sih?" Nadanya agak menggerutu.

Okuda berbalik menatap Karma. "Ini jamur langka. Hanya tumbuh sekali dalam setahun."

"Terserahlah."

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri hutan lebih jauh. Okuda memimpin di depan. Ia hanya membawa setongkat kayu untuk mencari jalan. Meski seorang wanita, ia cukup berpengalaman.

"Kita sampai!"

Karma memperhahikan sekeliling. Mereka berada di sebuah rawa yang cantik. Meski terpelosok rawa itu sangat indah. Sinar mentari yang menembus rimbunnya dedaunan layaknya lampu sorot. Suasana yang sunyi membuatnya terasa syahdu. Udaranya pun juga menyejukkan.

Okuda menuju salah satu sisi rawa membawa tas yang terbuat dari anyaman rotan. Ia mengumpulkan beberapa jamur hingga memenuhi tasnya. Ia kelihatan begitu senang dengan jamur-jamur itu.

"Kita akan makan enak malam ini Karma."

"Ya, terserahmu saja." Karma menguap bosan.

Okuda cemberut dengan reaksi Karma. Ia berjalan ke arah pangeran muda itu. "Kau kenapa sih?"

"Kalau kau sudah selesai bisa kita pulang? Aku capek berjalan sejauh ini."

Okuda tersenyum manis, tapi terkesan mengejek–setidaknya menurut Karma.

"Kau bilang dirimu berjiwa bebas, kau ingin berkelana. Tapi baru segini saja kau sudah mengeluh? Kau bahkan kalah denganku."

"Aku hanya belum terbiasa," elak Karma.

Okuda tertawa pelan. Karma menatap gadis itu lekat. Ada sedikit semburat merah di pipinya saat menyadari gadis di depannya terlihat begitu cantik saat tersenyum atau tertawa.

"Oh... Pangeranku yang tampan sedang merindukan istananya yang nyaman ya?"

Karma memalingkan wajah karena malu. Malu karena dikatakan rindu rumah dan karena dibilang tampan.

Hei, jangan salahkan Karma. Ini pertama kali baginya dekat dengan seorang gadis. Selama ini dia tidak pernah bergaul dengan gadis manapun.

"Baiklah, karena aku orang yang baik hati kita akan pulang sekarang. Dan bukan dengan jalan kaki."

"Lalu?" Karma bingung dengan perkataan gadis itu. Jika bukan jalan kaki, bagaimana mereka bisa pulang?

.

.

.

"Whaaaa!"

"Whoaa!" Karma tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak saat batang pohon yang ia naiki bersama Okuda meluncur mengikuti arus sungai yang deras.

Mereka tertawa keras karena guncangan yang membuat batang pohon dan tubuh mereka oleng. Keduanya berpegangan erat pada batang pohon itu. Okuda duduk di bagian depan dan Karma di belakangnya. Gadis itu yang memimpin perjalanan ala arung jeram mereka.

"Hati-hati Karma, di depan ada air terjun!" seru Okuda. Ia masih tertawa-tawa.

"Apa?!" Karma terkejut. Mulutnya membulat dan matanya melebar. "Kita harus menghentikan ini Okuda! Kita bisa celaka!" paniknya.

"Tenang saja! Kita hampir sampai!" teriak gadis itu. Tanpa berteriak suaranya akan kalah oleh derasnya arus air sungai.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kita bisa mati!" Sorot ketakutan tercetak di mata Karma. Di depannya, ia bisa melihat aliran sungai terputus dan menuju bawah. Demi kakek moyangnya, Karma sungguh tidak ingin mati konyol.

"Bersiap Karma! Satu.. Dua.. Ti..gaaa!"

"Yeaaah!" teriak Okuda.

"WHOOOA!" jerit Karma. Ia mempererat genggaman tangannya pada batang pohon itu.

Mereka terjun bebas dari puncak air terjun lalu–

BYUR!

Mereka berdua terjatuh. Keduanya tenggelam di dalam sungai untuk beberapa saat. Batang pohon yang mereka naiki muncul lebih dulu ke permukaan. Kemudian di susul Okuda yang berenang ke atas. Karma menjadi terakhir yang keluar dari dalam sungai.

Okuda tertawa renyah karena adrenalin tadi. Karma hanya mampu tercenung ia baru saja melakukan hal gila bersama gadis asing yang baru di kenalnya dua hari.

Ia memperhatikan Okuda yang masih saja tertawa. Lalu beralih menatap asal tempatnya terjun. Air terjun itu tidak terlalu tinggi. Hanya sekitar empat meter dari tempatnya sekarang. Konyol sekali tadi ia sempat takut.

"Hahaha..." tawanya.

"Hahaha...!"

Mereka berdua tertawa begitu lepas.

.

.

.

"Kemari pangeran." Okuda melambai pada Karma yang hanya diam mengamati buku-buku tua di rak.

Karma mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Mau kemana gadis itu memintanya pergi dengannya.

"Cepat!"

Karma mengikuti Okuda yang sudah berjalan di depan. Mereka berdua menyusuri lorong-lorong kastil ditemani cahaya alam. Okuda memimpin perjalanan. Karma mengira mereka sudah sampai saat gadis berkepang itu berhenti. Namun ia salah, Okuda menaiki tangga yang dibuat ala kadarnya–yang sepertinya dibuat gadis itu–menuju atap yang berlubang. Gadis itu keluar melalui lubang atap itu. Karma mengikuti gadis tersebut.

Pangeran itu terkejut dengan pemandangan yang tampak di matanya saat mendongak. Bintang-bintang bertaburan teramat banyak di kanvas langit malam. Secuil bulan yang berbentuk sabit memimpin menjadi aksen di tengah-tengah lautan bintang.

"Indah..." bisiknya. Karma sangat mengagumi lukisan alam yang tak terbantahkan itu. Seumur-umur ia menikmati pemandangan malam belum pernah ia mendapati yang secantik ini.

Karma menoleh ke samping. Dimana Okuda tengah duduk dengan melipat kedua lututnya dan memeluknya dengan tangannya. Okuda melempar senyum manisnya pada Karma.

"Duduklah di sini. Akan lebih nyaman melihatnya di sini." Okuda menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya.

Karma menuruti kemauan gadis itu. Ia duduk dengan posisi identik dengan gadis tersebut, tepat di sampingnya. Angin malam di hutan berhembus kencang, membuat surai Karma berkibar. Okuda memegangi topinya agar tidak terbang tertiup angin. Tapi gadis berpenampilan penyihir itu menyerah, ia lebih memilih melepaskan topi kerucutnya dan memeluknya di dada.

Karma menatapnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat gadis itu tidak memakai topi. Poninya terbang-terbang ditiup angin. Karma tersenyum manis dibuatnya dan dadanya kembali berdesir saat Okuda melemparkan senyum padanya.

Malam ini Karma mendapati dua pemandangan cantik. Langit berbintang dengan bulan sabit dan seotang gadis manis yang duduk di sampingnya. Sepertinya perjalanannya kali ini membuahkan banyak keberuntungan.

"Ne pangeran, kau lebih suka yang mana? Bulan purnama atau sabit?" tanya Okuda di sela-sela keheningan mereka. Suaranya yang lembut bagai melodi tersendiri bagi Karma.

"Purnama. Karena itu menunjukan tekadku yang bulat."

"Begitu..." gumam Okuda. Ia menerawang. "Kalau aku suka bulan sabit. Walau hanya kecil dan sebagian tapi sangat indah. Seperti bukit dan kastil ini, meski hanya sebagian kecil dari dunia ini tapi sangat cantik. Aku ingin hidup di sini selamanya."

Karma menatapnya sejenak. "Kau tidak kesepian?"

"Kesepian? Tidak juga. Aku sudah terbiasa," jawab Okuda. Ia balas memandang Karma. "Ada Kirara yang kadang-kadang mengunjungiku."

"Apa kau ingin bertemu banyak orang? Mengenal mereka dan tinggal di tengah-tengah mereka. Apa kau tidak menginginkannya Okuda?"

Okuda menggeleng. "Entahlah.."

"Okuda, maukah kau jika kau mendapatkan kesempatan untuk itu?"

"Mungkin. Aku ingin mencoba hal baru."

Karma berpikir sejenak sebelum kembali angkat bicara. Ia menatap Okuda serius dan lama. "Kalau begitu, maukah kau mencobanya bersamaku?"

Okuda mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Maukah kau tinggal bersamaku? Di istana. Kau akan hidup dengan banyak orang. Kau mau?"

Okuda terkejut. Ia rasanya salah dengar. Tapi ia menanggapinya dengan santai. "Untuk apa aku tinggal bersamamu? Untuk alasan apa?"

Karma tersenyum, tulus. "Kurasa aku menyukaimu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu Okuda."

"Jatuh cinta? Maksudmu aku akan menjadi istrimu? Kita akan menjadi keluarga dan memiliki anak? Kau raja dan aku permaisurimu? Seperti ayah dan ibu?"

"U-uh... Pfft..." Karma mencoba menahan tawa dengan semua yang diucapkan gadis di sampingnya. Tapi ia gagal. Tawanya akhirnya pecah juga. Okuda cemberut karena Karma justru menertawainya.

Karma menghentikan tawanya setelah gadis berkaca mata itu mencubitnya beberapa kali. Karma mengacak pelan surai biru milik Okuda.

"Kau sangat polos. Tapi jika jatuh cinta menurutmu begitu, maka maukah kau Okuda?"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kastil ini. Di sini adalah rumahku."

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu. Jika kau mau, kita bisa pergi ke sini setiap kau ingin. Aku akan memperbaiki kastil ini dan membuat jalan yang nyaman ke sini. Kita akan naik kereta kuda berdua."

"Tapi..."

"Okuda, aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu atau menyakitimu."

Okuda menatap Karma lama. Ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Alasannya apa?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu," ucap Karma mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Tapi setiap waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu sangat menyenangkan. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, tapi aku juga tidak bisa selamanya di sini."

"Jika aku mengatakan aku mau, apa artinya aku harus mengubah semua tentang diriku? Aku tidak bisa menjadi orang lain Karma."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak perlu menjadi orang lain," jawab Karma cepat. "Kau bisa melakukan semua yang kau suka."

"Seperti membuat ramuan?"

"Ya. Kau bisa melakukan semua hal yang kau sukai. Kau juga boleh membawa semua buku-buku di perpustakaan."

"Pasti akan sulit. Selama ini aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang lain kecuali Kirara."

"Kau baik-baik saja bertemu denganku, begitu juga nanti. Kau akan terbiasa dengan semua itu. Apa kau tidak menginginkan sebuah kemajuan dari hidupmu Okuda?"

Okuda hanya diam. Dia berpikir keras dengan semua perkataan Karma.

"Jangan takut. Aku akan ada untuk selalu membantumu," Karma berucap dengan senyumt tersungging di bibir.

Okuda menatap ragu-ragu ke dalam mata Karma. "Aku.. akan mencobanya. Tolong ajari aku banyak hal."

Senyum Karma melebar. "Terima kasih Okuda. Aku mencintaimu."

Okuda tersenyum. Manis.

Karma memeluk hangat gadis itu. Kemerlap bintang dan redupnya sinar rembulan menjadi saksi dimana seorang pangeran menemukan gadis impiannya. Dan cara menemukannya pun berkat ditunjukkan oleh seseorang yang mengaku dirinya paranormal, padahal penampilannya teramat mirip sesosok penyihir.

.

..

...

FIN

...

..

.

 **AN :** Fic pertama Karmanami aku, sekaligus OS terpanjangku. Gak nyangka bakal jadi gini. Padahal pernah mikir pakai canon atau AU, eh malah jadi fantasy.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.


End file.
